<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avoiding Responsibilities by sinisten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158440">Avoiding Responsibilities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinisten/pseuds/sinisten'>sinisten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Straight Roads (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Heavy Petting, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Trope galore, chubby Nova, handjob, no power outlet is safe from DJs fingers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinisten/pseuds/sinisten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if you shove two touch starved men into a small space? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>ps bonus art at the end!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neon J./DJ Subatomic Supernova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Avoiding Responsibilities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The DJ panted heavily as he jogged through the hall. He could hear an angry yell in the distance as he sped up, breathing was overrated anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tatiana seemed to be in a particularly sour mood today. After the announcement of multiple alterations to the districts of Vinyl City, all parties present immediately voiced their disagreement. She had to keep order amidst the building chaos and as the meeting ended in a cacophony of raised voices, one particular suggestion by the DJ seemed to be the final straw to the CEO of NSR. Who would have thought the construction of another statue of him would garner such an explosive response? The other guests ushered past the infuriated woman to find their respective exits as DJ Subatomic Supernova was the main focus of her tirade. Standing stock still and nodding where appropriate, Nova was already looking for an opportunity to escape. He had an appointment scheduled with a sculptor and he would very much like to be there on time. “I can’t believe you are all so irresponsible.” Tatiana said as she pinched her brow. An opening! He briskly walked backwards but as he reached for the nearest door handle, Tatiana looked up. “Where do you think you’re going?” She sneered. The DJ didn’t know how fast he had to step through that door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He passed around a corner, already spotting the elevator. Thank the universe! He might even leave this place on time. Suddenly a door to his side swung open and two hands grabbed him by the hip. "In here, Soldier!" With a yelp he was pulled in and the door closed before his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood in a small dark space, facing the closed door, no doubt a utility closet. There was not even room enough to turn around without knocking over some supplies and causing a ruckus. He could feel a presence behind him and judging by the occasional *ping* sound and the military slang used before, Nova was fairly certain who it was. He was “saved” from Tatiana's onslaught by 1010s manager, Neon J.  </span>
  <span>Now they both stood in a closet. Why was the manager in a closet?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My thanks, but-" "SHH", before Nova could finish the sentence he was harshly shushed. Mere seconds later footsteps were heard passing the door and Nova held his breath. After sufficient time had passed he made to leave, but that was when he noticed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neon’s hands at his hips were still present, not only that, they were occasionally squeezing into the flesh there. For a long moment Nova stared down at the offending appendages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Neon J. would you, so kindly, unhand me" he stated as he poked one of the hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah! I apologize!" as if awoken from a trance, Neon rapidly pulled his hands away. An awkward silence followed until Neon cleared his non-existent throat "You see, I have only touched metal for so long, I can hardly remember a human touch". The awkward laugh following was almost painful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now they both stood there with only the occasional ping of Neon's radar filling the overwhelming silence. Of course, it was entirely logical that the need for human contact was still present in the cyborg, the man had all his vital organs, his humanity obviously persevering. And who could blame him for wanting to touch the great DJ Subatomic Supernova, that was but a natural response to anyone who met him. But wouldn't it have been easier, and less awkward, to make up a more impersonal excuse? Nova mulled it over. He, of course, was above the physicality of human needs. And besides, when did he have the time for anything, let alone anyone! Alongside his music and studies. He was a busy man after all. He pointedly ignored how he still felt the ghost of those fingers pressing into his hips. As neither of them made a move, he heard himself speak up. The words, to his surprise, formed an entirely contradicting conclusion to his thought process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You may touch me". </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He regretted it as soon as the words left him, they were colleagues for christ sake, not to mention that he had somewhere to be. Neon's monitor, however, shot up and his screen seemed to be shining slightly brighter as his rader pinged. The lack of spoken response unnerved Nova as he spoke up a little too loud. "You should be ecstatic! For most, this would be a once in a lifetime opportunit-y!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped as two hands settled onto his shoulders. Neon's thumbs started rubbing just below his neck-attachment, and Nova couldn’t help but let out a pleased sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neon worked his shoulders, kneading the knots out, slowly making his way down. </span>
  <span>This was.. nice, Nova had to admit to himself. He was doubting his decision to give the cyborg permission to touch him less and less. He didn't know he had this much pent up stress, but thinking about it, it was to be expected of a man with such massive presence. He enjoyed the way Neon J. was clearly not afraid to put some strength into his grip. Nova braced his hands against the door in front of him, as Neon dug in. His hands were slowly moving down, down and - wait- isn't he going a little too low for a friendly massage? Neon's fingers caught on the hem of his shirt and snaked their way underneath. Nova jumped at the cold metal touching his bare skin and was about to complain, right when Neon pushed into a particularly tight knot in his lower back. Nova tensed up and then relaxed with a loud moan. He slapped his hand in front of his helmet, heating up. Ridiculous! He should be able to withstand this man’s ridiculously talented, eh, hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neon had already moved, splaying his fingers wide, now softly running his hands up and down Nova's back, feeling muscles, fat and leaving no inch of skin untouched. Nova could swear he heard the robotic equivalent of an approving hum escape Neon J. and was he imagining it, or were those hands slowly heating up? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could think too much about it Neon decided to reach towards his sides. His shirt started to lift as Neon’s arms went further under it. Before Nova could pull his shirt back down a small laugh escaped him as the fingers reached an especially sensitive spot on his side and it took great effort to stifle it. Neon seemed to move closer at that, his chest practically flush with Nova’s back. His arms now fully settled underneath Nova's and his monitor peeked over his shoulder. Luckily Neon didn’t dwindle at his sides and unluckily, Neon's hands were now grasping at Nova’s, little too soft for his liking, midsection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't think that he would ever come to regret eating too many Mr. Dodo ice pops, but here he is. With Neon J. caressing the fruits of his labor. He looked away, embarrassed, as Neon squeezed his belly, lifting it slightly in his grasp. A strained sound filled the air and it made Nova look up. He dared to look at the monitor and it seemed to be flickering, how strange. When Neon noticed Nova staring at him he quickly angled his monitor away. Was he? Ha! Of Course he would be, enthralled by his greatness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're very... soft, DJ" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nova snorted at that. He would take it as an offense any day, but the way Neon said it made it sound like the most desirable trait of them all. Neon didn’t wait for a response. There was a slight tremor to his hands, but they did not falter, running them through the hair that littered Nova’s torso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They followed the trail of hair upwards, pushing Nova's shirt out of the way. Fully exposing his chest, Nova shivered as the cold air hit him. This, however, was soon replaced by two hot metal hands kneading into him. When did he get so out of breath? Neon moved from tracing the collarbones to his more "fleshy" pecs. One of those hands lightly brushed his nipple in its travels and Nova couldn't withhold a whimper. Neon stopped in his tracks, Nova could about die of shame now. "I -eh" he started, feeling the need to rationalize his response, but before he could continue he yelped as Neon pinched his nipple. </span>
  <span>"Seems like you haven't had much contact either, soldier." If there was a mocking undertone, it was drawled out by the slight, almost breathy distortion of Neons voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another jab at the DJ’s pride. Nova grumbled, who does he think he is, making such assumptions. Just because it’s true, doesn’t mean he has to be ridiculed for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Preposterous! Do you even know who I -ah!- am?!" His voice jumped up an octave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His helmet was burning by the immediate betrayal of his own body as Neon's fingers started circling his nipples. This was meant to be just a little favor for his colleague, but now he was getting all worked up panting in Neon's arms. Neon chuckled as one of his hands started following the trail of hair again, slowly downwards and up and down and- Nova trembled with anticipation as his shorts became tighter by the second, his anger already dissipating. After several moments of flighty touching he became impatient. With a desperate grunt he grabbed Neon's wrist, immediately the cyborg stiffened behind him. Nova moved the hand down and placed it over his bulge. The fingers hovered hesitantly before slowly rubbing over his shorts. Nova moaned low as he bucked up into the touch, at this he heard a stuttering *pi-ping*. It didn’t take long for Neon’s other hand to join in the fondling, tentatively brushing under the waistband. “Neon” Nova breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly his shorts were forcefully pulled down and his erection sprung free. Nova looked down at it in surprise and saw Neon taking no time to wrap his metallic hand around him. The first thing Nova noticed was how the hard material didn't give him the dry friction a human hand would. It was smooth and felt- “hhah”” Nova gasped as Neon moved over the head, using his own moisture to move over the rest of his length. The hand moved teasingly slow, experimentally squeezing in intervals."Hmm, yes" the DJ drawled absentmindedly as he placed both his hands against the door again. His knees started to shake, his orgasm was already building way too quickly. Nova was ready to call a quick time-out to save face, but Neon decided now of all times to get serious. He quickened his pace, leaving Nova gasping as the heat spread through him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He came with a stuttering moan. Hot strings of cum shot out, splattering onto himself and the door. </span>
  <span>"That's it.. let it all out", Neon said softly, wringing the last drops from him before his hand was swatted away by the oversensitive DJ. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nova breathed loudly, stretching from his hunched position as he corrected his clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now here they were, yet again, standing in silence. Safe for the quick pinging of Neon’s radar and his own labored breathing. He could just reach for the door and leave, forget this all happened. Nova let out a big sigh, it didn’t sit quite right with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What about you?" Nova grumbled. Neon’s radar pinged sharply. "What about me?" </span>
  <span>Nova would roll his eyes if he could. "Surely you don't mean for me to be indebted to you, after this, this tryst."  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neon seemed to catch on, clasping his hands behind his back straightening himself. </span>
  <span>“There is no need, DJ. I’m already content. And grateful! That you let me experience your human body, for my own nostalgia’s sake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nova still couldn’t turn around to get a good look at Neon J. But he could still hear the insistent radar and he could occasionally feel the slight tremors of the cyborg’s body where they were still touching. “Content? Hmm, then do you mind if I, as a professor, take a scientific interest in </span>
  <b>your</b>
  <span> body?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neon seemed to be taken aback by this as his monitor flickered for a second. “I... suppose that’s fair.” And without further ado, Nova reached his hand back but was only met by the metal plating of Neon's nether area. Nova made a questioning sound as he felt around, until his wrist was forcefully grabbed by Neon.The strong grip made him look at the monitor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was glitching up a storm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was clear Neon had been holding back, because now, whilst trying to form words, only crackling sounds came out, he took a moment to collect himself and then spoke up. "I haven't had the right equipment for quite some time.“ he paused, seemingly thinking. "But if you truly wish to reciprocate you can do it.. " he moved Novas hand to a panel at the inside of his leg. ".. here". </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nova was not quite sure what he was feeling, but curiosity got the better of him as he traced the outer rim of the panel. Immediately he was rewarded with a shaky exhale. “Yes, like that, soldier“. Nova continued stroking the panel, it was fascinating, what did he install to experience these sensations? Nova kept to the outer edges until he found a small indent. Oh? Very fascinating indeed. Unfortunately, he had difficulty hooking his finger under it, as he went over it this way and that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neon noticed the clumsy pawing, “Ah, that-!” But before he could finish Nova already managed to pry it open, feeling very accomplished about it. As he pushed the lid aside, he felt the warmth of Neon’s monitor being pressed against his shoulder. Focussing on this newfound territory, he could feel the edges of multiple slots within the panel. He dipped his finger just slightly into one. A muffled sound was heard from Neon’s covered speakers. "Please!” he moaned. </span>
  <span>Nova’s breath hitched. He immediately plunged his finger in and was greeted with a shout as hands gripped tightly onto his midsection, burying themselves under his shirt again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stroked the inner plating of the slot giving way to different synthesized noises from Neon J. Since the mood was already experimental, Nova decided to try and fill the additional slots as well with his other fingers. First he reached his unoccupied hand back, blindly caressing Neon’s legs before wrapping his hand around the one that didn’t contain the panel. He lifted it out of the way, making more room to move. Neon quickly lifted his monitor off Nova's shoulder "I-i don't know if that fits~" Neon moaned as Nova already put in the tip of this second finger. "It seems to fit just fine", Nova accentuated his "fine" with a hard thrust of his fingers. Neon's autotuned shout could probably be heard throughout the building and Nova could feel himself stir in his shorts again. His fingers actually didn’t fit very well as Nova felt his bloodflow being blocked off by the harsh edges, but if Neon kept producing such erotic noises, what was a little discomfort. Neon certainly wasn’t in any, if the erratic movements of his hips were to be believed. Nova simply lifted the leg higher, making it impossible to move for the cyborg. He feared Neon’s grasp might leave permanent marks on his chest by now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nova moved faster and electricity coursed through Neon’s body, his core was quickly heating up and his moans became more erratic and glitchy as he neared his end. "DJ, I'm going to~ah! Hn, hold for a momeEnt~“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now why would I do that" Nova said smugly. "Because I’m goOing to -hha! blackOoUt~." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neon’s whole body shook and a loud beep was heard. Not soon after, the loud clattering of multiple cleaning tools and a heavy cyborg body hitting the floor, was heard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nova stood dumbfoundedly still, not quite processing what just happened, and also not getting the chance to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The utility closet door was slammed open and Nova was certain his soul left his body as he was faced with Tatiana's stern expression. He can only imagine what they looked like, his shirt still tucked under his chin and his chest covered in scratches. Neon thrown down amidst buckets and mops, the only light from the closet being his flickering monitor booting back up. His leg still in Nova’s grasp. Tatiana doesn't blink an eye, and with a strained "Gentlemen.", closes the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bonus fanart:</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>